A Taste Of Love
by Laura A
Summary: Hermione Granger is sick of having nobody to love her. But one day, she is able to get a taste of what it would be like to be with many guys she knows. Some, she'd like to experience..others, she doesn't have much of a choice.
1. Slumber Party

"Hermione, please! It's not like that!" Ginny yelled at the door of Hermione's room wich had been just shut right at her face. Ginny hit the door with her hand. There was no response. Ginny sighed and waved it away as she stomped down the stairs. The Granger home was becoming very fimiliar to her, lately, so she was able to bring herself to the living room with no problem.

The girl sat down on the couch, her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. She sighed in frustration once again, blowing away a streak of her now curly red hair. Her hair got curled ever since a certain slumber party. It just so happens that that party was the root of this arguement between the two girls.

Hermione Granger had found out about a party Ginny Weasly held by a lovely source, Ron Weasly. The issue was that Hermione had not at all been invited. She had not even heard of it until afterwards by Ginny's brother! This was odd, seeing as Ginny and Hermione were great friends.

Ginny had already been invited to Hermione's house for the weekend, but if Hermione had known before, Ginny would of definitely been un-invited. Definitely. The poor girl did not bring it up the whole time, but her "friend" could tell something was bothering her. Ginny feared Hermione found out, wich was the case.

One way or another, the issue was brought up. The fight contained Hermione rambling on and suggesting reasons that Ginny might not of invited her. Ginny, however, kept appoligizing and saying stuff like "No, that's not it! It's not because of you!"

Eventually, Ginny spilled it out. "It's because you don't have a boyfriend!" the girl who was now dating Dean Thomas had blurted it out, but, it came out wrong.

Now, Ginny sat on Hermione's couch wondering whatever to do. She decided that she would explain it at Hermione's door, regardless if Hermione was willing to pay attention or not.

She stomped up the stairs, trying to encourage herself. As she reached Hermione's door once again, Ginny took a deep breath. Maybe she could do this, the right way, this time. It broke Ginny's heart to hear Hermione sobbing on the other side of the door.

"'Mione..." Ginny said with care as she walked closer to the door. "I didn't mean it like that." she placed a hand upon the door. "What I meant to say was," the girl rolled her eyes had her own stupidity "I didn't invite you because I felt you'd be left out. We were to be a bunch of girls giggling about boys. Boys, boys, boy. But you're better than that. I swear."

Ginny tried to listen in for a response, but once again, nothing came. As the witch was about to turn away, the door slowly opened. Hermione stood there in a blue sweater and jeans, her hair more of a mess than usual and her eyes red from tears.

Ginny gave her a weak smile. Hermione shrugged. "I guess I understand.." Hermione replied quietly.

Ginny jumped up and squealed as she went up to hug Hermione. Hermione gave a fake smile, but when Ginny was looking over Hermione's shoulder because of the hug, Hermione frowned once again. Either way Ginny put it, Hermione felt like a loser. She had no boyfriend and she doubted that she would get one soon. 


	2. An Angel?

Hermione wanted to scream as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was horrendous in a ponytail, and her pyjamas...damn! Her pyjamas! They were blue with cute little teddy bears sitting on clouds as the design. The pyjamas were long-sleeved and buttoned up straight to her neck, and the pants half of it were not baggy or "cool" of any sort. 

The worst part was that she had to face Ginny in this. She knew what would go through Ginny's head, another addition to the list on why Hermione does not have a boyfriend! Hermione gave a sigh of frustration as she buried her face in her hands. But, she gathered herself and took a deep breath. "Knowledge is power." Hermione repeated in her head, giving her strength to walk out the bathroom door.

It was even worse to see Ginny looking stunning and her pyjamas were a silky nightgown that made Hermione thought would make boys drool. Hermione thought of her own reflection in the mirror. "I'd probably make boys throw up" she thought.

"Hey, cute." Ginny said when she noticed Hermione. Hermione looked at her in disbelief for that comment.

Despite the fight the two girls engaged into earlier that day, they had fun talking to one another and laughing the night away but certainly, trying to hide the laughter from Hermione Granger's parents. It was a fun conversation, but Hermione doubted that this was the type of conversation that went on at the slumber party.

Ginny was the first to fall asleep. Hermione was wide awake with imaginations. She imagined what it would be like to have a boyfriend at Hogwarts. All the girls would then talk to her, she would be invited to many slumber parties and so much more. It wasn't just the popularity reasons that Hermione wished she had someone. She was a hopeless romantic, and wish she knew what love was really like. Hermione sighed as she starred at the ceiling.

"Boo..." a female voice said in a dull matter.

Hermione screamed and sat up. There was purple haired girl with angel wings sitting upon Hermione's bed. The girl had on a white dress and most definitely looked like a stereotypical angel. Well, except for the purple hair.

The winged lady laughed. "That was NOT supposed to scare you. And you best shut up before you wake your slut." She shook her head in dissatisfaction.

"My slut!" Hermione questioned in disgust.

"Whoops, I meant friend." The lady laughed once again. "Although it's practically the same thing in this case." She continued in a bitchy kind of way.

"Ginny is not a slut!" Hermine defended.

The purple haired girl looked over at Ginny. "Looks like a slut, to me." The stranger kept her opinion.

Hermione did not say anything. Part of her enjoyed that this stranger thought Ginny was a slut. Hermione obviously still held anger for Ginny.

"Not to be rude or anything," Hermione said casually. "BUT WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" she snapped at the intruder.

"What did I fucking tell you about awakening the fucking slut?" the intruder gave Hermione a deadly glare. Hermione shut up. It had been awhile since she had last heard somebody swear at her like that.

"My name is Verse, if you must know." Verse twitched in anger.

"Why are you here? What are you doing?" Hermione questioned, thinking the girl's name was rather odd.

"I'm here because you asked for me to be here."

"What?" Hermione hardly understood.

"You want a boyfriend, correct?" the wanderer crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl.

"Well..." Hermione looked down, somewhat ashamed of her wants. Verse smiled and stood up. Her hair was messed up, split ends sticking out. She had on a white dress but it seemed to be torn and patched up in various places. Her wings were the only pretty thing about her, according to Hermione.

"I can help you with that, you know." Verse for the first time looked like she cared.

Looking up at the new arrival with big, sad brown eyes, Hermione wondered. "Are you here to help me?"

The lady nodded. "I am. You see..." she began, starring up. "I was sent here...because you are...destroying a fabric in time." Verse spoke slowly, not taking her gaze off of the ceiling.

Hermione did not respong, but opened her eyes wide in shock.

"You're supposed to have a boyfriend by now. But, somebody from the future wished that you never had, for it'll be somebody you marry and they got jealous and all that jazz." She looked over at Hermione and gave her a smile.

"Woah..." Hermione thought. "So, are you an angel?'

The girl snorted as she laughed. "No. I'm just some chick with wings. Magic gets very improved in the future. Explains the time travel issue."

"Then why are you the one helping me?" Hermione had questioned this, for she had no idea what kind of person would send one such as Verse for this task.

"I work for the Ministry. Secret Services."

The bookworm bit her lip. She never heard of the "Secret Services" department. Perhaps because it was secret. "Is it honestly that much of an issue?"

"YES!" she snapped, making Hermione jump a little. "It is causing a rip in the fabric in time! And when a fabric is ripped, the hole gets bigger and bigger until there is none left. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, MAGGOT!" Verse ranted like a maniac, obviously no longer caring if she were to wake up the "slut".

That rant made Hermione see slightly more clear on why one such as Verse would be working for the Secret Services.

"But..." Hermione wondered "...coming here seems to be dangerous for time, too, is it not?"

"Ya. That's why only you may know of my presence and why I'm leaving now, with the fixing of this being practically nothing but I thought in your head. Dreams, if you will but they are rather real."

"I don't quite understand your meaning."

"I will give you the choice of a lifetime. You will be able to test out what life would be like if you were to end up with many different guys you know, and at the end, I'll come back and you give me your decision."

Hermione felt like beaming but something just didn't add up. "I get a choice? What about the fabric in time?".

"Well, you see, the part that's being screwed up is simply by the factor that, if it weren't for the Service, you would not have a boyfriend tomorow. Plus, we don't know who it was supposed to be in my timeline. We've done research, this shouldn't affect a thing and whatever it does, can not be worse then what's happening." Verse explained making Hermione wonder, what was so important about her having a boyfriend that would destroy time itself? But, before Hermione could ask such a question,Verse gently placed a hand upon Hermione's forhead.

"Have fun, sweety."


	3. Fancy Clothes

"What the fuck!" Hermione reacted as she felt like she just got transported through a portkey. Except it hurt more, as if there was a knot in her chest being tugged immensily. She quickly gasped loudly and covered a her mouth, noticing she had swore. Damn that Verse. All of her infernal swearing must have rubbed off. Hermione hoped that that wouldn't last long.

It was quite odd, she was in the Gryffindor common room. It looked like it was an early morning. Hermione tried to reflect on what Verse had said...

Ah, yes. She was testing out guys. But apparently this was somewhat of a dream yet rather real. This was like no dream Hermione felt before, she said starring at her hands and moving them. She could feel the air and everything.

"Hi!"

Hermione jumped and looked behind her. Oh, it was just Neville Longbottom, the weird guy in Gryffindor. Ofcourse, Neville was a nice guy. Something was rather odd about Neville today, Hermione noticed.

Then, she realized what it was. He was wearing fancy muggle clothes. A white long-sleeved button-up shirt with a straight, plain black tie. He was also wearing brown dress pants and shiny black shoes. To make things even more odd, his hair looked like he tried to make nice with some gel. But don't fret, it was far less than what Draco Malfoy used.

Hermione smiled weakly. "You look...nice. It's very..ummm..sophisticated." she said, nodding.

Neville beamed. "Really! Oh, thanks! You look really beautiful, too. Er, not that I look beautiful or anything...er...uh" Neville was becoming all twisted with his words.

Hermione alas to notice for what she looked like. She was wearing her mother's old lovely light pink summer dress with gorgeous design of roses about on it. Hermione wore this only on special occasions giving her a puzzled look on her face.

Then, she looked up noticing that Neville was still trying to talk to her. "I know what you mean, Neville." she said, saving him yet embarrassing him at the same time. He blushed.

"You two ready for your date?" came Ron's voice. 


End file.
